The use of bracelets, rings, and necklaces, for example, for hiding or carrying medicaments or poisons, or the like, has been known for centuries. The concept of having medicaments on a person for emergencies is also not a new idea, in that, there are many devices being sold today to hold medicaments that can be used for emergencies, for example, aspirin, used for potential heart attack victims or nitro tablets for heart problems.
The devices of this invention provide a single use, pre-loaded, sealed, condition specific, wearable device for carrying medicaments.
This application claims priority from U.S. Provisional Patent application Ser. No. 61/915,557, filed on Dec. 13, 2013.